


Goodbyes

by LadyNovaJade



Series: Alternate Universe [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Romance, and a bit of cursing, and suggestive language, but lots of Steve and Toni relationship building, some angst still, some making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: The fighting may be over, but there is still a lot of work for Steve and Toni to do.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is it!! This short story is the final in this series. I have to thank you all so much for reading, commenting, clicking the kudos button, and showing support for my writing. It means a lot!  
> I do have plans for a similar series set during "Captain America: Civil War." Which will most likely completely break my heart. But it will happen. So stay tuned! 
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed this series as much as I have. Thanks again!

The world continued on.

If there was one thing Steve knew for certain it was that humanity had an ability to push on, most of the time without showing how any one event affected it. It was so easy for the first six months after Ultron to fly by. He was helping Fury, helping Toni, helping Nat, keeping in touch with Sam, avoiding government officials …

Some nights, he wondered if it was healthy for all of them to compartmentalize it all. Then, after a while, he realized they had all just moved on in their own ways.

Toni seemed to be doing the best, though. She had a project to occupy her, which he knew always made her content. She was sleeping more, drinking less, and smiling at him every time he walked into a room. 

Steve would most certainly count that as a win.

And he felt pretty damn good himself, if he were to be honest. Not 100 percent perfect — he was smart enough to know that would never happen as long as he lived. But he liked good. He could live with good.

Toni’s pet project of the new Avengers facility in upstate New York was flying by fast as well — it seemed even Toni was taken back by the speed the crews worked. But it only excited her more, Steve thought.

As they sped along, building rooms, training areas, research labs, and more, Toni finally declared an “Avengers Move In Day” and those who wished to be Avengers needed to have their “asses there or face the consequences.” Nat asked Steve one day after training at the Tower what consequences Toni thought would scare them all there — his honest reply was he had no clue. But she was Toni, and she was sure to think of something.

The reply had Nat smiling for the first time in weeks.

The day of the move arrived and Steve was up early, at sunrise. Crews wouldn’t be in until later, but there was a lot to do before hand. He had some items himself he wanted to pack up to move to the facility just because he honestly didn’t want him where he would be living … which was a whole other discussion for another time 

He left Toni sleeping peacefully in bed to run around New York in the early sunlight. The running helped clear his mind, helped him think. Toni always said she got her best ideas in the shower (or after sex) because her mind was relaxed. To Steve, it was running that did that. And sex too, but that morning he needed the run.

With the Avengers moving out to the middle of nowhere, Steve realized he had no idea where he would go. He’d already pretty much been living in Avengers Tower — after SHIELD’s fall, living in D.C. no longer had its appeals. His apartment didn’t feel safe on top of the fact it never felt like home either.

Convenience had him at the Tower. It would sound cruel, but really convenience was what kept him in Toni’s place now. She had not said anything about living at the new facility, but Steve was not naive enough to think she would.

Toni was getting better and doing great… but she needed more time to heal. And for her that meant space of her own and less people.

So where did that leave Steve? He didn’t want to assume and at that point in time, he wasn’t sure how to go about it.

When he got back to the Tower, the crew had arrived and a quinjet was landing outside of Toni’s residence floor. He took the elevator up to see Happy directing movers about, the pile of boxes Steve had become used to seeing slowly being carted out to the jet. His eyes scanned around but didn’t see the one person he thought would be commanding the scene.

“Hey Cap, how was the run?” Happy asked, coming over with clipboard in his hands.

Steve nodded as both an acknowledgment of hello and response to the question. “Where’s Toni?” he asked curiously.

Happy gave him a smirk as he pointed to a few boxes for the movers, “Where do you think? Boss doesn’t wake before 10 a.m. Thought you’d know that by now, Steve. 

The last bit was unnecessary and Steve gave him a look to convey that. “How long ‘til take off?”

Happy glanced at his watch, “Eh, about an hour and a half, give or take. Boss told me to let her know before we lift off.”

Steve nodded again, “Thanks.”

He knew exactly where she was, and it was not in bed. 

When he stepped out of the elevator on Toni’s lab floor, he wasn’t surprised at all to hear Metallica blaring so loudly the glass shook. There were sparks from a welder flying at the far side of the lab.

“FRIDAY, could you kill the music?!” Steve called out.

“Of course, Captain.” He barely heard the reply and two seconds later, the music cut abruptly.

The welding stopped and Toni stood, lifting her face shield. Once she saw Steve, a cute, adorable smirk curled her lips. He absolutely loved that. Plus, it was a big change from the usual glare and yelling he used to receive from cutting her music. He started toward her with purposeful steps, feeling something tug in him as he noticed she was wearing one of his hoodies.

“Hey you,” she said as she began to put her equipment down. “How was your run?”

For some reason, he pulled a face, “Is that the standard question for me this morning and I’m not aware of it?” 

Toni shrugged, apparently ignoring the slight annoyance in his voice. She set her gloves down and reached for a bottle of water near by, “Just polite conversation? Plus you’re all sweaty.”

He chose to ignore the way her eyes ran over him as she took a drink. “You know the movers are here?” he asked curiously.

“Yup,” Toni answered. “Did you get all the things you want packed and lined up?” 

Steve found himself sighing. “Yeah, mostly. Why aren’t you up there dictating and stuff?”

Toni laughed, grabbing some dried apples she had nearby. Steve had started hiding packets of dried fruit she was fond of around her lab, to make sure she was eating. It was a habit that stuck with her and he was happy for it. Less alcohol and more food made Toni Stark a happy woman apparently.

“Not my scene, for sure. Plus there’s Happy,” she noted gesturing to the upper floor as she spoke. “He loves doing stuff like that. Likes to puff up his chest, you know. Tell people what to do. By the way, we’ve gotta find him a real solid girl. Could help him, like, calm down, you know?”

Steve tried not to smile, but failed, shaking his head. “Aren’t you going to move anything?” 

Toni’s cheeks were puffed out with the second large drink of water she took. Her eyes looked confused by his question. “Um, that’s why I hired the movers?” she asked back after her drink.

That time a laugh did escape him, “No, honey, I meant your equipment and stuff. You’re down here working, not packing.”

She paused, lips puckered as she clearly thought about the statement, “I haven’t decided if I’m going to sell the Tower or not?”

Steve moved closer, leaning against the table near the motor she was tinkering with — she always tinkered with motors, he found, as if it were a nervous tick of hers — and crossed his arms as he looked at her. “Really?” 

He knew she was bluffing. After Toni’s grand announcement of building the new facility, Steve asked her if she was ready to let go of the Tower. Giving it up, he reminded her, meant giving up the memories, the space the team had made theirs over the last year or two. It had taken her aback, and so they talked about it — she was getting better at talking, which he was so proud of. At the end, Toni said she was ready. She couldn’t hold onto the past anymore. It was time to let go.

So for her to act as if she didn’t know now meant there was something she wasn’t telling him.

Her big sigh now told him he was right. “Look, until I decide _where_ I’m going to go, I need a place to kind of live, you know? And so do you.”

That caught him off guard a bit. “I thought there were enough rooms at the new facility,” he countered.

“Well…,” she started carefully, “there are. But maybe I don’t want to live there. I think we all know those rooms are definitely not big enough for me to call home.”

She was being evasive for some reason, but Steve wasn’t exactly sure why. The more he tried to suss it out, the more lost he was. “So you’re going to stay in the Tower? By yourself?” he asked instead.

Toni looked away from him, shrugging as she twisted a bolt on the engine with her fingers. “You could stay, too,” she offered quietly.

Her tone of voice, how she was trying to hide that she wanted him to stay with her, made him smile and his chest tighten all at the same time. That situation suited him just fine, he thought, ducking his head as he moved closer, “You wouldn’t mind sharing space?”

Noticing that he moved closer, Toni set down the bottle of water and stood up, closing the space left between them, “There’s a lot of Tower to explore with everyone gone. Not fun to do it by oneself.” 

He looked up at her, watching with a raised eyebrow as she moved closer to him, “You built this place and you haven’t explored it all in the last two years?”

Toni rolled her eyes, knowing he was teasing her, “Like I said, Rogers, it’s not fun to do it by yourself.”

Steve chuckled under his breath, “Seems like you’ve been thinking about this.”

He watched with fascination as she pursed her lips, pushed her hands into the pockets of his hoodie she wore, and pressed against him. She tipped her head up and her brown eyes sparked with what Steve knew were not good intentions.

“About corrupting you even more and having my wicked way with you in every possible corner of this place?” she asked. “Um, I think about that only every waking moment of every day.”

A huffed laugh escaped him as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. Well, damn, it had been a long time since she had caused that kind of reaction in him. “Well, then you have an elaborate scheme already,” he said softly, reaching up to tuck the stray curls loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

Toni smiled slowly, that wicked grin he loved so much. “Are you … is that a blush I see, Steven?”

Steve licked his lips this time, “Could be. Didn’t think you had it in you to make me blush anymore, did you, Stark?”

Her hands moved to his hips, pulling him against her (or rather, he let her pull him), “Would you believe me if I said I missed it?”

He took a moment to pull a face, which had her laugh. He then looked back to her and smiled, “Maybe.”

Steve then grabbed the baggie hoodie on her and used it to pull her into a slow kiss. She relaxed completely against him, letting his body hold her up as her arms wrapped around him. A soft moan escaped her and he was just about to drag her to her bedroom when FRIDAY announced Happy’s arrival.

The two pulled away reluctantly as Happy walked toward them, nose buried in the sheets on his clipboard. “Boss, we got about 30 more boxes, then it’s take off time,” he said.

Steve watched as she bit her lower lip and sighed, “Okay, sounds good. Thanks, Happy. They know where they’re going once they get there?”

The assistant nodded, “Yup, I’ve got it all laid out and read at the facility.”

She took a moment before she nodded, “Okay, sounds good. Let them know I’ll meet them there.”

With a nod, Happy headed back to the elevator. Steve turned to Toni, wrapping her up in his arms. “You’re not catching a ride in the jet?” he asked softly, pressing his lips to her forehead.

She leaned into him more. “Want to get used to the drive, I guess. Plus my cars are more fun,” she answered softly before looking up at him. “Want to come with me?”

“Hmmm,” Steve mused, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “Maybe … on one condition.”

One delicate eyebrow raised. “Oh? Now you have my attention. What condition?”

“I get to drive.”

Toni laughed, which caused him to grin brightly. “Get tired of my driving?” 

He shrugged, “Your words.”

Toni grinned, “Okay, okay. You can drive.”

“And I want to drive the Audi,” he threw in real quick, hands moving down to grab her ass, which really was great.

She drew in a breath that sounded like a hiss between her closed teeth. Her eyes still gleamed though, as she gazed up at him, and she wiggled a bit against him. “Oh, you drive a hard bargain, Rogers,” she said with no threat at all. 

Steve leaned in and brushed his lips against hers again, “But you’re gonna give in to me. You always do.”

Toni leaned back, eyebrows raised as a look of pleasant surprise came across her face, “Are you playing dirty? Ooooh, I like this turn of events. Yes, you can totally drive the Audi now,” she said in a laughing tone.

The drive was a bit longer than he had anticipated. By the time the two of them changed and got into the car, the jet had already taken off. While he thought it might be around an hour to get to the facility, he was surprised when the navigation system told him it would be closer to two hours.

Toni talked for at least the first hour — about anything and everything. The new labs, the equipment, the scientists coming in, the training facilities that he would love. Living areas, garages, media areas, the possibilities for tours for kids. She was proud of it, and it made him smile. Creating Ultron had done a number on her and it made Steve feel good to see Toni excited again about what she was great at — being smart and building things.

After a little more than an hour of that, however, she completely fell asleep. He continued the drive with quiet music playing in the background.

As he pulled into the facility, however, he couldn’t wait to wake her up. He was completely floored by the transformation. Steve had visited the site with her and saw the frames of the building, but the finished product was far more imposing. 

And it was busy. There were vehicles everywhere, two quinjets landing, and movers upon movers.

“Not just Avengers Move In Day,” Toni commented through a yawn as she stretched in the seat next to him. “Told all the scientists and building staff to have their asses here too.”

Steve chuckled, “Who did you hear back affirmatives from for today?”

“Hmmm… Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Viz,” Toni ticked off on her fingers. “Nat’s pretty much been camping out here already. Security checks, she claims. I think she just wanted to know all the nooks and crannies first. I invited Clint, but he said there was some family business to take care of first.”

Steve nodded as they walked up to the front door; Toni took hold of his hand, but he did his best not to show shock. “Well that’s not bad. We could start running training today, even, just to familiarize ourselves with the areas,” he said instead.

“There are a couple of your suits here,” she offered. Then her eyes widened as she turned to walk in front of him, “But, oh! If Rhodey is late, you’ve gotta reprimand him. Even if it’s by a _second_!”

Steve chuckled and halted his steps, “What?”

But Toni was bounding in front of him, almost bouncing on her feet as she took both his hands, “Please, oh please, Steve?! It would be so funny. Just stare him down, don’t even say anything! Let him squirm a bit. He like idolizes you.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and started walking again, only dropping one of her hands and leading her inside by the other, “We’ll see.”

That seemed to suffice her enough. As they walked into the chaos of the move, their hands did not part. Steve took some satisfaction in that. Happy was hovering near by and Toni stopped to touch base with him, see how things were going and who had checked in. 

After a few minutes, Happy trotted off to direct and Toni heaved a big sigh, “Well, now that we’re through with the pleasantries, care for a tour?”

 Steve smiled, “I’d love one.”

It truly was an amazing facility. The lab equipment was state-of-the-art and the scientists and programmers working with it didn’t have to say they agreed — it was written all over their faces. The training areas really were amazing, and Steve couldn’t stop admitting it to Toni. Even more so when she brought up the hologram programs the team could use for situation training.

Finally, about late afternoon as the sun was heading toward the horizon, they turned into a section of the facility that was completely quiet. There were no movers here — boxes had already been delivered and stacked, waiting to be unpacked. Toni did not direct him or say anything, so Steve took a few moments to poke his head into some of the rooms as she lingered behind.

They were sparse — white walls, a beige carpet on the floors, minimal furniture including a bed. The blankness of it all reminded him of barracks … well, luxurious barracks anyway. He stopped and turned to her, “Living quarters?”

Toni nodded, hands clasped in front of her as she slowly started down the hallway, “Enough for everyone. With some to spare.”

Steve turned and counted the rooms. Ten in total. Well, that made sense …

She moved past him and came to the last room, a bit bigger than the others. She opened the door and gestured for him to look. Steve felt his eyes narrow, not necessarily in suspicion, but more confusion. What had she planned?

He came to the doorway and stood next to her in the small space, peering in the room. The boxes piled here had his name scratched on the side in his handwriting. There were other things that made it different than the other rooms as well — an old record player, a large book shelf with some titles already standing at the ready, and a tilted drawing table next to a large window stacked with artist pads and pencils.

Steve turned his head and looked at Toni, eyebrow cocked, “What’s this then?”

He watched her confidence faltered as did her smile. She turned her eyes down and scuffed the toe of her shoe against the carpet of the room. “It’s a room for you. It’s bigger than the others, but hopefully they won’t notice. And it’s also a bit away from them.”

Steve pulled himself out of the doorway. He had not been expecting this. Back at the Tower she had alluded to wanting him to stay with her, but having a room for him ready said the exact opposite.

When it came to Toni’s thought process, he learned a long time ago to just come out and ask her, so he did. “Why? I thought…”

“I just wanted you to be able to have a choice,” Toni blurted as an answer. “Would I love to still have you close? Fuck yes, I would. But I know this thing between us is still new.”

Here she paused to take a big breath and look up at him. She had prepped for this; it was endearing and Steve loved her all the more for it. “Our relationship is still new and normal people don’t move in together after a couple months. And I know that, even though you don’t say it, you have _some_ different ideas about romance than I do. I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to stay with me for whatever reason. Especially if that reason was because you didn’t have any other choice.”

“Unless that’s really what you _wanted_ , to be with me. And not because you feel you need to look after me,” Toni added with a bit more heat as she pointed a finger at him.

Steve would never admit to her that he had to clench his jaw to keep from laughing. She was truly adorable. But she was right. She had been thoughtful of his feelings, of his space, and him as a separate person in the relationship.

He ached to kiss the hell out of her at the moment, but he refrained to let her finish her explanation.

Toni still must have at least seen his laughter in his eyes because she lowered her hand and heaved a great sigh. “It’s not a trust thing or a worry thing. I know you and I are good. That we’re on solid ground right now. I just don’t want to go too fast just because we can, you know?” she asked, her hands finding their way into her back pockets. 

“I get it,” Steve answered, his voice a bit lower and rougher than he had intended. He wouldn’t say he was surprised by her thoughtfulness because Toni wasn’t the same woman he met a few years ago. Sure, she still was the same kick ass, brilliant, gorgeous woman, but she had grown into something even more beautiful.

After he stared at her a bit, Toni ducked her head, but not before he saw her blush. “It’s a respect thing. I just wanted you to know I respect your right to make up your own mind. Not for me to make it for you.”

Steve stepped into her space, crowding her in the doorway. It was enough to get her to tip her head up and look at him again, which was exactly what he wanted. His hand slipped into her hair with practiced eased and he pressed his mouth against hers in an act that was second nature to him now. Her small hands came up to rest on his chest as she came off the doorframe and arched her body into his.

A perfect puzzle piece, Toni fit against him and his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close. When the kiss ended, her eyes fluttered open and Steve couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face. 

“Are you … is that a blush I see, Antonia?” he asked, mimicking her teasing tone from earlier. 

Her kiss-drunk lips curled into a languid smile, “Could be. Didn’t think you had it in you to make me blush, did you, Rogers?”

Steve leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. “I love you, Toni. And it means the world to me that you gave me a space of my own and the chance to choose,” he said softly. He then paused to press a kiss against her full lips again. “But you have to know, I’m not leaving your bed unless you kick me out.”

Her smile softened as she grabbed the back of his shirt in her hands, “Don’t tempt me,” she teased.

“Ohhh, you wouldn’t do that, Stark. Not when I can …,” he leaned in and whispered into her ear quite possibly the dirtiest thing he had ever said to a woman.

Toni gasped dramatically, pulling back. He had to give her credit at her acting ability — she looked fairly shocked, a delicate hand to her chest and her brown eyes widened in utter disbelief.

“Well … now you can say you have me blushing _and_ speechless,” she replied, her facade cracking as a smile was fighting its way back to her lips.

That made Steve feel good. So good, his hands moved down to wrap around her waist and pull her right against him. He kissed her again — he couldn’t help it, she was just too damn sweet — and pulled back enough to speak softly against her mouth.

 “How about proving it? Pretty sure there’s a brand new bed back there,” he offered.

 Toni laughed breathlessly, her arms around his shoulders as she tip-toed up to press her mouth against his, “I’m officially evil.”

Now it was his turn to laugh, “Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve completely corrupted you,” she said, almost with a tone of pride in her voice. “Captain America completely has a dirty mind now.”

 “You can’t take all the credit,” Steve teased, smiling before he bent to kiss her again. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, Toni pressed against the doorway with her hands in his hair as Steve did everything he could to keep her breathless, but he felt a ping of disappointment when he heard someone clear their throat at the end of the hallway. 

Steve reluctantly pulled back, turning to see who interrupted them. Thor stood, shifting his weight as though he was slightly uncomfortable disturbing them. Toni leaned around Steve to see and chuckled, “Don’t act so scandalized, Thor. Come see the rooms. We have not defiled any of them yet,” she said.

Thor seemed to balk at the statement — even his steps faltered — as he made his way toward them. “Intruding on such an intimate moment was the last thing I had intended to do, Antonia,” the demi-god said. “I understand how such times are rare for us.”

“Eh, we take them when we can,” Toni responded, winking at Steve as she moved away from the doorway. Steve let her go reluctantly. “You’ll be happy, Thor. There’s an extra room here for when you are away from your beloved Jane.”

“I fear I will be away from Jane for some time, but it will not be because I am here,” Thor answered.

Steve took in Thor’s stance, how he was dressed, and the fact he held his hammer in one hand. “You’re leaving?” he asked.

The demi-god turned to him and nodded solemnly. “Again, I hate to interrupt the moment you both were having, but I wondered if you could walk with me?” he asked.

“You’re leaving right now?” Toni asked, an incredulous tone filling her voice. 

Thor nodded sagely, “I’m afraid I must. We have several things to discuss and I am sorry, Antonia, but it cannot wait.”

Steve watched her carefully as she pulled in a deep breath. Her shoulders slumped and the disappointment radiated off her — but she pulled her head up and nodded to Thor. “Then we best get going. Wouldn’t want you turning into a pumpkin for staying too long, right?” she said, mustering up a smile as she moved past the two men. 

Thor turned to Steve, “I do not understand why she believes I would turn into a squash.”

Steve chuckled, clapping the demi-god on the back before stepping forward to fall her. Thor seemed to still ponder her words as he moved to follow as well. After a moment, he — like most men who talked with Toni — obviously decided letting the subject go was the best decision. 

“Has the Vision arrived yet?” he asked instead.

This perked Toni up immediately. “Not that I’m aware. But we need to suss out the fact he freakin’ picked up your hammer!” she exclaimed, a gleam in her eye. “Viz is something different so we must classify him! Or it? What pronoun would be correct? I mean, clearly he identifies as a man, but I don’t want to pressure him into gender constructions.”

Thor shook his head as if he were trying to clear the confusion of her run-on sentences. Steve completely understood where he was coming from. 

“You are quite odd, Antonia. I do not think that will ever change about you,” the demi-god said. 

Toni didn’t even look put out by the accusation. She simply patted his arm, “I’m eccentric, dear. The shit ton of money makes the difference,” she said. “Learn and learn well, Thor.” 

Steve laughed.

“But how could he pick up the hammer?! Come on, this is a legitimate question!” Toni carried on as the trio made its way back toward the front area of the building. “Right, dear Captain?”

Steve mused for a moment. “The rules have obviously changed, giving us something new to deal with,” he said finally. “Artificial intelligence now has entered into the fight.”

“Which is technically another phrase for machine,” Toni quipped in.

“So he does not count,” Steve finished, taking far too much pleasure in the smile Toni shot his way from the other side of Thor.

“It’s not like he’s a person attempting to lift the hammer,” Toni pointed out.

“Right, there’s different rules for us of course,” Steve bounced back, gesturing to both he and Toni. He was enjoying this far more than he had thought he would.

“Yes! It’s not to say that he’s not a nice guy, but the truth remains, Thor. The Vision _is_ artificial,” Toni replied.

“Thank you!” Steve said, smiling at her and enjoying the laugh she let out.

Thor himself chuckled. “If he can wield the hammer, my friends, there is no doubting his worth. He can keep the mind stone,” he answered as the trio came to a halt.

“It will be safe with him, the Vision,” Thor continued, the mirth leaving his face. “And in these times, safe is in short supply.”

Steve bowed his head, feeling the shift of the conversation. It wasn’t unpleasant, but considering everything, Steve was tired of serious conversations and worrying about the end of the world. Part of him understood now more than before Toni’s anxiety and fears about the welfare of Earth. He couldn’t condemn her anymore for that.

Looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, he saw the heaviness of her guilt flitter across her features. He wanted nothing more than to gather her close and chase away her demons. Unfortunately, there was no way he could pull that off at that moment. So he chose the next best medicine. The one Toni would enjoy no matter what; sarcasm.

“But if you put the hammer in an elevator,” he started, looking over at her to pick up the argument. 

Toni was smart and quick — one of her most sexy qualities. “It still goes up,” she mused aloud.

Steve smirked at her, “Elevator’s not worthy.”

Thor chuckled, “You both think far too much into your theories.”

“Now, now,” Steve started. “No need to be harsh.”

“Thor, we are simply producing hypothetical situations in an attempt to understand the hammer of the Gods,” Toni added in. 

The demi-god shook his head with a grin, “The two of you are good for one another.” 

“Yeah, my amazing wit and humor are rubbing off on him, aren’t they?” Toni said with pride in her voice.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Watch that ego, Stark. You still need to walk through doorways.” 

Thor clasped him on the shoulder with a laugh, “I shall miss these talks of ours, my friends.”

A cloud of sadness passed over Toni’s face. “You don’t _have_ to go. You know that right, Thor?”

Steve wasn’t too full of pride to admit he wished Thor would stay. There was far too much to be done and training in new team members was going to be … challenging.

The demi-god turned and offered Toni a soft smile as he gently squeezed her hand before he continued to lead the way out of the facility, “I fear I have no choice, Antonia. The mind stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to have shown itself in the past few years. It is no small occurrence. I must find answers.”

“You don’t have another psychopathic relative with a crazy alien army, do you?” Toni quipped.

Thor gave her a rueful smile and a shake of his head. “Someone else is playing a very dark game and has set out to make pawns of us. Once all the pieces fall into place …”

“Triple Yahtzee?” Toni finished.

Steve and Thor looked at one another and Steve decided what Thor was talking about was far too serious to try to joke around anymore.

“You think you have a chance to find out what all this is about? Get us a step ahead for once?” he asked. 

Thor nodded as they moved outside, “I do.” 

Steve pushed a heavy breath past his lips. The universe continued to grow bigger and bigger with each villain the Avengers encountered. If they could get a step ahead of the alien bad guys, it could be a deciding factor. 

“You’ll be back though, right?” Toni asked Thor once the trio was a few yards from the entrance. Steve didn’t know if Thor heard the bit of affection in her voice that he did. The smile Thor gave her made it seem as if he did.

“Do not worry, Antonia. I will return to continue to fight for Earth’s safety,” Thor answered. “Until then, other than yourself,” he paused to gently tap the back of Toni’s shoulder. She still stuttered forward at the impact. “There is nothing too strange on Earth that you can’t handle without me.” 

Toni sighed, “Eccentric, Thor.” 

Thor laughed, “Farewell, Antonia, Steve.” 

Toni groaned, “He gets Steve and I still get Antonia? Come on, Thor.” 

Thor stepped back toward her and Steve watched with a small smile as the demi-god place his hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm, brotherly smile. “Farewell, Toni. Please do not build any other destructive artificial intelligence while I am away.”

Toni rolled her eyes. With that, Thor stepped back and raised his hammer. Steve still could not get over the beam of light that came down, bathing Thor in different colors and creating a roar of noise unlike anything he had ever heard. Then he was gone, leaving a burnt, odd pattern in the soil before them. 

“That man has no consideration for lawn care,” Toni remarked, shaking her head as she still looked up at the sky. “I mean, seriously. It looks like we have an odd crop circle here. This place is brand new.” 

Steve laughed softly, “Hopefully when he comes back, he’ll use the same spot.”

Toni scoffed, “If he does come back.” 

He looked over at her as she started to move back toward her car parked on the nearby road. “It’s okay to say you’ll miss him, Toni. But Thor said he would return, so we have no reason to doubt.”

She frowned a bit and nodded, “Yeah. I think you’re right. But I won’t miss him _that_ much.” 

Steve suddenly reached out and touched her arm gently, causing them both to stop and turn to each other. “You’re going too, aren’t you? That’s what this whole day has been about, why you aren’t really selling the Tower yet. You’re stepping back from the team again?” he asked. 

Toni took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself, looking back at the Avengers facility. She just stared, as if the answer would materialize within the stone, wood, and glass. After a moment though, she smiled ruefully and bowed her head, “I should have known you would figure it out. You can read me like a book anymore, Steven Rogers.”

She paused again, pulling in a deep breath before looking back up at him, “Yeah, I’m going to bow out too. I wanted to build this place for you guys. So you could be away from the public, away from their questions, and their prying.”

Steve swallowed hard, not sure how to answer. “You don’t have to go, Toni. You are still a part of the team,” he said.

She shook her head. “No, this is best. I don’t think there is a sign better than creating a murdering, sociopath robot to tell you to back off.” She paused to take a deep breath and hugged herself tighter. “I need to bow out for a little bit.”

Steve reached for her again, a natural reaction — wanting to protect her, shield her, show her that she wasn’t alone. He would be with her no matter what. Even though she made killer A.I. technology. Steve would get really mad at her and wonder what in the hell she was thinking. But he wouldn’t ever abandon her. He didn’t know what to think about the fact that she kept waiting for them all to shun her for her mistakes. But he would keep showing her he was there for the long haul. He loved her too much to turn away. 

“Toni,” he started, but she held up her hand and he stopped, smiling earnestly at her. “I’m going to miss you on the team.” 

Toni laughed, not faked or forced. He loved that sound. It made him feel better about the fact she was going to step back from the team. “Oh, after a few missions you will forget I was ever there. Natasha can give you enough sarcasm to get you through. And Rhodey, he’s a smartass so watch out for him.” 

“None of them are going to replace you,” Steve interrupted her, stepping into her space. She didn’t back up, but she hadn’t looked at him as he moved.

“Hell no they won’t. And I mean, technically, I’ll still be around. I can tinker, I can build, and fix things.” Toni was beginning to ramble and Steve took another step toward her. “And then I’m the only person who could even properly fix War Machine if Rhodey messes it up, which he will. Also, I was a part of the Falcon program and rebuilt Sam’s suit, remember? So there is maintenance there that will need to happen. You’re worrying for nothing. I’m still a part of the team. Not you know, out there calling shots and taking shots, but back in a sort of minor role. Not little, but _minor_ …” 

Steve took hold of her hands, “Which is still important. You’re right. I’m worrying for nothing.”

Toni swallowed hard and finally looked up at him, “Sometimes I hate how you do that.” 

“Do what?” he asked, pulling her into him.

“Calm me down so easily,” she said softly, trying to glare at him.

Looking in her chocolate brown eyes, Steve could see she didn’t really hate it at all. Which made him grin brightly.

Toni groaned, “Come on, not the bright, All-American, make her knees go weak smile.”

“So you admit that I make your knees go all weak?” he teased.

Her eyes narrowed as he bent his head toward her, “I’m trying to have a moment here, old man.”

“Oh, I know,” he said and then kissed her, right there in front of all those who happened to be watching them. He didn’t care; after everything that happened, it didn’t matter what they thought. He and Toni deserved a chance.

When he pulled back, he didn’t miss the soft, feminine sigh that she gave. Damn, he loved that too. Why was she leaving again?

“That’s not fair either,” Toni whispered. 

He chuckled and reached up, tucking some loose strands of dark hair behind her ear. “You’ll be back up here poking around before you know it.” 

She took a deep breath and when she opened her eyes, she looked far more relaxed. Steve felt a smug pride at that. “Of course I will. I’m a nosy bitc…” 

“Person. A very beautiful, amazing, smart, but nosy person,” Steve interrupted her. 

Toni smirked, “Sorry. Language, I know.”

Her hands came up, running down his chest as she tiptoed and kissed him. Soft, teasing, a preview of something more that he definitely wanted. When they pulled apart again, she groaned. “You think maybe Nat can whip the kids into shape the first day on her own?” 

Steve wanted nothing more. But Nat wasn’t unaffected by everything that had happened. And as her friend, Steve wasn’t going to let her work alone. “It’s just a short drive, Toni. And remember … you said you weren’t kicking me out,” he answered. 

Toni looked at him and pursed her lips together. “Hmm. I did, didn’t I? Go on.”

He chuckled, his hands squeezing her hips, “The room here is great and all, but … I’m just wondering if you wouldn’t mind putting up an old friend for a bit longer.” 

He waited for her smirk or smartass comeback, but she didn’t say anything. Not at first. No, she just grinned at him. The kind of smile he only saw when she was excited about some invention or formula; something science-y he never quite understood at first. 

“As you well know, my bed is big enough for a billionaire genius and a super soldier,” Toni quipped. 

Steve felt another type of need stir deep in him, felt the air heat up around them. “Oh, I know.” 

She grinned, coming up on tiptoe again, pressing her small frame against his broad chest, and kissed the corner of his mouth. She then stretched up to his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin, “I’ll have FRIDAY keep an eye out for you. There are vehicles here you can swipe to make it back into the city. See you tonight.” 

Toni nipped his ear then and he groaned softly, wondering why Nat couldn’t handle things on her own for a day. Toni pulled back and smiled, obviously happy with herself. Then she moved around him toward her car, smacking his ass as she went. 

“Knock ‘em dead, Cap!” she called out. 

Steve shook his head, but still felt himself grinning as he watched her speed off and he turned and made his way back into the facility. When he finally found Nat, she was standing by herself in a broad empty room, head down, clearly lost in her own thoughts. He knew she was still dealing with her past being dragged in front of her by Scarlet Witch. He also knew Bruce leaving had cut her deep, especially when the doctor and she had some things to work out. 

Not that she would ever talk to Steve about it.

 “Are you just going to stare at the wall all day?” he said gruffly. “I mean, it’s an interesting wall and all, but we kind of have some work to do.”

Natasha turned and just like that, her mask was on, her walls up. But she was ready. Of that, Steve could tell. “I was just waiting on you; figured you and Stark were still staring into each other’s eyes, professing vows of undying love.”

He didn’t deny it, only grinned like an idiot. Again, he could have cared less. If Toni would have him, he wasn’t going to be ashamed of it. She was amazing, if not a bit neurotic at times. They were good for each other, just as Thor said.

“Ugh, please, wipe the ‘I’m going to get laid tonight’ look off your face, Rogers. It’s disgusting,” Nat said, her voice steel, but her eyes smiling.

Steve laughed. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

THE END.


End file.
